dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheGinyuF0rce5/Kinzoku Alex (TheGinyuF0rce5) - Bio
About Kinzoku Alex *Name: Kinzoku Alex *Evil robot version of Alex *Species: Robot *Inspiration: Metal Sonic History *Kinzoku Alex was created by the evil scientist, Carlton, built for the sole purpose of destroying Alex. Likes *Destruction *Proving he is superior to Alex Dislikes *Alex and his friends *Losing to Alex Weapons *Laser Sword - Can slice through anything *Arm Cannon - Can shoot fire, lightning, ice, missiles and bombs Abilities *Time Manipulation - Can freeze others using time stop *Time Manipulation Resistance - Can resist the time freeze *Telekinesis - Deny the target mobility, and fling the target way at high speeds. Can create telekinetic barriers *Ki - Can fire blasts and a Kamehameha *Rocket Propelled Sneakers - Allows him to fly *Falcon Punch - Kinzoku Alex punches so hard, the opponent explodes in bird-shaped fire. *Būsuto - A deadly energy buzzsaw starts surrounding Kinzoku Alex *Indestructible Barrier Shields - Protects him from attacks. *Reality Warping - User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic *Illusion Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived *Illusion Manipulation Resistance - Can resist illusions *Consecutive Fire Bullets - User fires low damage fire bullets that turn the area they touch on fire *Great Fire Blast - User creates a high damage fireball that results in a wall of fire on impact *Blaze Column - Users' mouse cursor erupts in a column of fire that deals a medium amount of damage and issues a quick stun *Hell’s Core - User begins erupting multiple columns of fire leading up to an obliterating fire explosion that deals massive damage *Water Beam - User fires a fast moving water beam that deals a high amount of damage and issues a brief stun *Water Stream - User fires a considerable amount of water bullets that each deal a low amount of damage *Water Tornado - User creates a water tornado from the ground which absorbs all players in its range to deal a medium amount of damage *Water Tumble - User spawns a puddle of water that can be used to deal amounts of damage or to flee a battle *Water Dragon -User summons a humongous water dragon that can be directed towards the opponent which can stun and deal high amounts of damage *Wind Cannon - User creates a spiral of wind that is short range but issues high damage *Wind Tornado - User shoots an increasing amount of tornadoes that each deal low damage *Wind Ascend - User creates an area of wind that damages Users and launches themselves into the air *Wind Gust - User creates a whirlwind that traps Users nearby into a large circulating spiral tornado dealing massive damage *Spiral Spin - User surrounds them self inside of a blast of air that deals medium damage and can be controlled *Lightning Bolt - User strikes lightning in a medium damage but hard to dodge blast *Lightning Flash - User quickly teleports to get closer or further from their target *Lightning Dispersion - User creates lightning from their body and strike nearby targets while delivering a medium amount of damage and a stun *Lightning Barrage - User creates a line formation of lightning strikes which stun and deal medium damage *Lightning Extermination - User produces a large ball of energy that deals high damage *Warp Bombs - User rapidly fires time bombs that will detonate after 10 seconds *Temporal Trap - User entraps a nearby enemy in an hourglass and deals high damage *User creates a blast-like explosion that deals low damage initially but will do more if the opponent attempts to escape the blast radius *The World - User casts a time-stopping move that will allow you to damage opponents in its large radius much more easily *Flurry Heave - User throws magic ice projectiles at targets which each deal medium damage *Frozen Incursion - User freezes opponents and then throws high damage ice shards at their target *Glaze Whail - User fires a medium damage blast that will freeze opponents *Perilous Hail - User creates a platform of ice beneath nearby opponents that deals medium damage and will knock them down *Vehement Blizzard - User creates a huge ice crystal explosion that will deal high damage and freeze surrounding players *Plasma Missiles - User fires missiles that follow the path of their mouse cursor, dealing medium damage and then burn damage *Plasma Ray - User fires quick firing rays of plasma that can potentially do high damage and burn damage *Plasma Orb - User fires a small orb that explodes and transports them to the location of the explosion *Scintillating Plasma - User controls a ball of charged plasma that will pull users towards it and deal high damage *Void Bomb - User creates a quick moving blast that deals medium damage and blinds players *Oblivion - User puts nearby opponents through oblivion and brings them back at a new location to deal medium damage *Void Lightning - User traps a nearby opponent in a quick firing lightning barrage *Void Opening - User creates an opening in the sky that pulls in nearby players, blinds them, and deals high damage *Asteroid Belt - User pulls astroids from space and launches them at opponents to deal medium damage *Black Hole Orb - User fires a slow traveling orb that will pull players towards it and explode *Neutron Punch - User grabs their opponent with a white star hand and deals a high damage and knockback punch *Supernova - User slowly pulls in nearby players and then explodes as a supernova dealing high knockback and damage *Chaos Zone - User casts bullets of chaotic energy from another realm and then releases them into the direction of their choice *Space-Time Rupture - User splits space and time and uses it to expel a close range beam from above *Disorder Ignition - User grabs their opponent and ignites them with chaotic flames that deplete mana and stamina while also leeching health. Press Y to swap places with your opponent *Order Break - User casts a strong blast that deals more damage the closer they are to their opponent *Swords Dance - User summons an array of swords with dark energy that can be controlled by the casters mouse to stun and deal high damage to an opponent *Ace Up The Sleeve - User fires zigzagging playing cards to deal low damage that also alters players' ability to move *Trichotomy - User fires a beam that reflects off multiple mirrors that deal medium damage and create a dense darkness around their opponent *Refraction - User fires a beam that reflects off multiple mirrors that deal medium damage and create a dense darkness around their opponent *Ethereal Acumen - An intense presence of energy is used to darken the world and a 4D creation that will slowly deal high damage to all surrounding opponents Fighting Style *Similar to Zero with the sword *Uses Ki when weapons are out of reach Strength *Can destroy planets with his punches Speed *Can keep up with Alex who can run all around the planet in 1 second Durability *Survived a black hole, the Big Bang and the destruction of the multiverse Personality *Violent, aggresive and cold-hearted Transformations *Super Form - Turns his hair yellow, can fly, his stats get a boost, gains a barrier around it made of energy *Giant Form - Can grow up to the size of a giant, can also combine it with Super Form Feats *Defeated Alex and Daniel Weaknesses *None notable Category:Blog posts